


Full Of Surprises

by KJW2BUSAN (bintellectualmalec)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s, Degradation, Dom Kyungsoo, Dom bottom, Facial, M/M, PWP, Slapping, Smut, Sub jongin, idk why thats a tag, normalized discussion of dominant and submissive experience, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/KJW2BUSAN
Summary: Jongin never knows how to shut the fuck up and Kyungsoo can't wait to put him in his place.





	Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> okay so wassup ive never written anything like this before so if it sucks whoopsies i am incredibly sorry but overall pls enjoy this sin that im deffo gonna have to repent for this sunday

Jongin is a cocky dom.

Everyone knows this and not just because he never _shuts the fuck up_ about it, but because he, to Kyungsoo’s dismay, does have a pretty good track record. He’s never heard anyone ever complain about how Jongin is in bed, not even Sehun, his previous roommate who complains about literally anything and everything. If he recalls correctly, Sehun came back into their room the next morning glassy eyed and asked Kyungsoo if dick could send you to heaven and hell at once in the form of an orgasm.

No one complained about Jongin, but _God_ , did he complain about literally everyone he fucked.

From the cute girl in their biology lab, to the sweet musical theatre major in their shared mass communications class: No one was safe from Jongin’s absolute unrealistically high expectations and bullshit critiques. Which in turn just fueled Kyungsoo’s fire to why he wanted to wreck him so badly.

It wasn’t even just fueled by the fact that there was weird sexual tension between the two of them. Nor was it because they both found each other attractive. For Kyungsoo, it was because he _knew_ Jongin thought of him as a submissive, and so many parts of Kyungsoo wanted to ruin him and break him down just to prove him wrong.

Kyungsoo is a dom and sort of hard one at that, but he’s not _loud_ about it unlike the dumbass he’s always stuck around. He stays quiet and lays low, preferring not to disclose his sexual experiences with his extremely nosy friends. Jongin is his polar opposite. His life revolves around the people who he doms, never leaving out any detail of how much they whined for him and begged for him to fuck them.

He couldn’t stand the younger boys big head, and he was desperate to knock him down a few pegs. However, he couldn’t do that without 1. Admitting that he wanted to have sex with him and 2. His nosy ass friends somehow finding out about it, thus never letting him live it down.

So, Kyungsoo stayed quiet. He let the younger boy groan on about how amazing he was to the him, Baekhyun and his best friend Chanyeol for what felt like hours without so much as a complaint. He remained idle and mute to the pretentious asshole and went home and imagined all the ways he would ruin the little shit, patting himself on the back for not lashing out on his ass and keeping his self control, no matter how hard it got.

Today was one of those hard days.

He just wanted to have a peaceful dinner in the cafe with his friends on a normal monday. But of course, King Disappointed Dom had to take over the conversation and make it his cocky yet sad ted talk.

Jongin apparently had an _extremely_ active weekend with a voyeuristic music major and a bratty dance major who he did a scene with and how pleased yet, as always, not pleased he somehow managed to be.

“It wasn’t even because Seulgi was the voyeur in this situation because she was ridiculously obedient and responsive and, God, that turned me on so much. Especially because I’ve done with Taemin and I already knew how bratty he could be before he was broken,” Jongin lamented, running a hand through his hair, “I honestly don’t even know. Something was off, like it always is.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both nod their heads, feigning understanding while Kyungsoo has to resist the urge to roll his eyes so hard he hopefully gets them stuck so he never has to see the dumbass’s face again.

Baekhyun turns to Jongin, “Well did you cum and did you get something out of it? I feel like that’s the most important thing here. At least it is for me and Chanyeol. We always make sure the other cums and we talk about what we did and didn’t like. Works pretty well for us.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Of course I cum. I’m the dom here, I’m like obligated to cum. I just don’t think anyone knows how to fulfill me the way I want to be fulfilled. I don’t get why no one can make me feel the way I need to.”

Kyungsoo feels his blood pressure rise and the little prick has the nerve to put his face in hands and have a ‘poor me’ look in his eyes. He doesn’t even hide the glare he throws towards him, packing all his fury into his death stare. He’s so busy being mad that he almost misses Chanyeol nudge him and get his attention.

“Kyungsoo do you have any advice for Nini? You always kind of get quiet when we talk about this stuff and I know you’re not an innocent little flower. Any words of wisdom?” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, wanting to not get involved.

“Oh you don’t want to hear anything I have to say.” He spits out quickly and Jongin raises any eyebrow and suddenly all the eyes from the table are on him, waiting on him to speak.

Jongin takes a sip from his drink and looks up at the shorter boy with a little too much intrigue from Soo’s liking, “Why wouldn’t I wanna hear anything you have to say? Your thoughts may be the thing that finally fix the issue so I can get the subs to work for me."

Kyungsoo actually has to stop himself from laughing and decides to give a sarcastic smile, “I don’t think you’ll like anything I have to say Nini. I’m a firm believer in if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all. Allow me to stay that way.”

Chanyeol chokes on his drink and Baek covers his mouth to hold back a laugh and Jongin looks like the best challenge got handed in his lap and that’s when Kyungsoo knows he’s gotten himself into a place where he can’t get out.

“Soo, you really think you could say anything that could make me offended? Or is it that you’re offended? Don’t like that I’m talking shit about subs do you? I wonder why?” He says sarcastically and spitefully with a fire in his eyes that Kyungsoo wants to completely demolish.

“You don’t know me Jongin, don’t make assumptions about things that aren’t your business.” Kyungsoo says with complete calmness, “Chanyeol doesn’t even know anything about my sex life and he’s my best friend. You think you know so much shit about everything Jongin, but you don’t. If you play with fire eventually you’re going to get burned.”

Jongin actually genuinely laughs and Kyungsoo has never felt his blood boil more in absolute fury with the boy, “You think I’m afraid of getting burned by you? Kyungsoo let’s be honest here, you’re a tiny little bottom who just needs that little attitude fucked out of you and honestly, I’d be honoured to do it. But let’s not pretend like you’re something I should be even a little afraid of. You’re tiny and that ass of your screams submissive. I’m willing to bet that once you’re broken you’re the cutest little slut too. So why don’t you calm the brattiness down huh?”

The table goes dead silent and you can feel the tension in the air. Kyungsoo knows at this point he has two options, 1. Accomplish that reoccurring wet dream of his and make Jongin his bitch in front of all these people so he finally learns his place or 2. Play his game and make him completely eat his words the first chance he gets.

Kyungsoo decides exhibitionism isn’t the best idea for a first time scene.

He looks up at Jongin with eyes colder than ice and smiles at him so scarily even a sadist would be a little intimidated, “So what if you’re right? I’m just saying maybe you’re the problem. Maybe you’re not breaking the subs the right way? You may need more of a challenge.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look in between the two and feel the sexual tension and Baekhyun begins to rise, “Well I think I must be on my way and so must Chanyeol, we’ll let you two take care of whatever you need to. I’ll be over at Chan’s tonight Nini so have fun. Babe, let’s go.”

The other boy nods towards Baekhyun looking the slightest bit flustered at his friends, “Uh, yeah be safe guys. We’ll see you later bye.” He grabs his boyfriend’s hand and Kyungsoo hears the faintest ‘Oh my god that was so hot’ leave Chanyeol’s lips but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s entirely too focused on the man in front of him who is about to be put in his place and ways he would’ve never fucking expected.

Jongin smirks at Kyungsoo and the latter plays his role, flustering it a bit under his gaze and Jongin smiles, “Maybe you’re just the challenge I need baby boy. I don’t think I’ve ever dealt with as much of a brat as you. And I love being challenged.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to smirk, “I can guarantee you a challenge. Why don’t we go to your place?” He looks at Jongin up from his lashes and Jongin’s eyes darken slightly, standing up and grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand.

Jongin whispers in his ear on the way out the door nipping his earlobe slightly, “You have no idea how ready I am to break you.”

Kyungsoo has never been more excited in his life.

The car ride to Baekhyun’s and Jongin’s place is relatively quiet, the tension between the two doing the talking. Kyungsoo’s never been more appreciative of his acting minor in his life because Jongin is vibrating with happiness and Kyungsoo is so ready to blindside him.

He lets Jongin lead the way to the apartment, despite having been there numerous times and as soon as the door is closed, Jongin pounces on the smaller man, pushing him up against his closed door and kissing him hard.

Kyungsoo admittedly was caught off guard but recovered quickly, not backing down from the dominance of the other. Both of them battling for control and Jongin breaks the kiss to breathe and smiles at down at him, “I’ve wanted to ruin you for so long.” Kyungsoo laughs and decides that now is his perfect chance to get him right where he wants him.

“What’s your safeword Nini?”, Kyungsoo says softly.

Jongin looks at him confused, “Staccato. Why?”, and Kyungsoo looks up at him with the most maniacal look he can muster up in his eye before he switches them around, pushing Jongin up against the door. Quickly grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down to where he’s eye level with him, making Jongin let out a little squeal.

“You might need it.” He says before he kisses Jongin, still with the iron grip on his hair, making Jongin whine slightly. Kyungsoo overpowers his mouth quickly, his tongue making its way into Jongin’s like a sort of claim over him, and just teasing him with what’s to come from the older boy.

Jongin’s hands start to wander and somehow make it to Kyungsoo’s ass and he snatches his head back from his lips, “Did I fucking tell you you were allowed to touch me?” The younger boy shakes his head, while simultaneously looking confused.

“N-No, but I thought tha-” He starts but Kyungsoo cuts him off with a laugh, “What did you think Nini? Did you really think that I was gonna let you run your stupid fucking mouth at dinner about me and you get in no trouble for it? You can’t be that dumb.”

Jongin looks slightly hurt but he still looks so lost and Kyungsoo can’t wait to turn that look on his face into one of brokeness. He speaks, “I thought, you were the sub here? I don’t sub.”

“You say you don’t sub, but I promise you will today.” Kyungsoo says with so much confidence it sends a shiver down Jongin’s back. “I told you not to assume, I always sat quiet while you talked about how much of a dom you were, even though I knew you only thought you were the shit because you hadn’t met the right person who’d turn you into the whiny little bitch that I know you really are.”

The younger boys eyes widen and he shakes his head, “I am not a whi-”, He starts but Kyungsoo pulls his head back and begins to kiss his neck harshly, making Jongin suck in a breath and Soo to let out a sarcastic chuckle.

“What was that you were trying to say Nini?” He whispers in his ear, pushing his thigh against Jongin’s already half hard cock, hearing a moan come from the boy, “You say you’re not whiny little bitch but your pathetic dick is already getting hard from what? Hair pulling? Kissing? I thought you were a dom Jongin?”

Jongin tries to put forth resistance as the other man starts to move his hands from hair to his neck and Jongin feels even more blood rush from his brain to his dick, “I am a dom.” He says. In an attempt to gain control of the situation, he grabs Kyungsoo’s neck and switches them again.

While Jongin thinks of this as time to celebrate his small victory, Kyungsoo smiles and laughs, “Oh you’re gonna be so much fun.” He says before he grabs Jongin’s dick with a grip so tight he has the man falling to his knees and letting go of his neck.

Once Jongin is on his knees, Kyungsoo grabs his hair again and the younger boy looks up at him in pain and Kyungsoo pouts at him, “Already on your knees from something so simple?” He bends down to look at him in his eyes and Jongin realizes how much shit he’s gotten himself into, “Don’t you ever try to outdom me again pet. You’ll regret it even more than you know.”

Jongin doesn’t respond and Soo decides that isn’t the response he wants, “Answer me with your words. _Now_.” Jongin feels a shiver go through him again and he tries to put his head down to respond but Kyungsoo already picks up on it and yanks his head back up again.

“I don’t think so. You had no problem being all loud about wanting subs to look at you and answer to you while they’re on their knees, why is it any different now that you’re finally in the position you belong in? Look at me when you answer me bitch.” Soo says coldly and Jongin feels like he’s the smallest thing in the earth when he finally responds.

“Yes sir.” He says quietly through gritted teeth and the older shakes his head. “No, I don’t think that’s good enough. Say it like you mean it slut.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin musters up his final bit of resistance.

“No.” He says and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and Jongin can tell he just dug himself into an even deeper whole than he was in and strangely, he kind of wanted to.

Soo laughs, “No?” He grabs him by his neck and slaps him, “Who the fuck do you think you’re saying no to you useless slut.” Jongin unexpected moans and Kyungsoo just smiles even harder, “Look at you. Moaning after getting slapped like the dumb little painslut you are. You don’t tell me no. You do as I say and follow my instructions now do you understand?”

Jongin swallows his pride and nods, “Yes sir.” he says shyly. Kyungsoo’s eyes darken and he lets go of Jongin’s neck and gives instruction, “Go to the bedroom.” Jongin mumbles his formality and begins to get up and Kyungsoo makes a noise of distaste.

“Oh no no. I don’t remember telling you could walk. Only good little whores get to talk to bedroom. You know what stupid little sluts like you do?” He says and Jongin squeaks out, “No sir.” before Kyungsoo answers.

“ _Crawl.”_ He says venomously. “Knees now. You will crawl to the bedroom like the pathetic little bitch you are and I will decide when you stand.” Jongin looks down at the floor and sinks back to his spot and begins to to crawl towards the bedroom and he can honestly say he has never felt more humiliated in his life.

He loves it.

Once they finally make into the bedroom Kyungsoo looks down at him and lifts his chin, “Nice to see you’re finally being a good boy and following instruction. Strip, get on the bed and put your hands above your head.” Jongin begins to do what he says and Kyungsoo has no shame in the ways his eyes run across the man’s body, looking at him like he wants to completely ravish him. He can’t help but fluster as the man licks his lips at the sight of his dick.

“Such a pretty cock Nini.” Kyungsoo says and the boy blushes and accepts the compliment before getting on the bed and putting his hand above his head, Kyungsoo climbing on top of him once he’s settled.

Kyungsoo begins to kiss his neck again while his hand wander across Jongin’s chest landing on his nipples, beginning to twist and toy with them, making the boy beneath him hold back broken moans and whimpers, “What’s the problem slut? Are you getting a little desperate for me to touch you?” He says pinching both his nipples particularly hard making him let out a high pitched moans, “How cute. You’re finally starting to break down for me and let the little slut that you are out. Don’t hold back those gorgeous sounds for me.”

Kyungsoo starts to make his way down Jongin’s body, nipping and sucking extra hard around his nipples and down his abs, licking down his stomach as he gets closer and closer to his cock. He kisses the base of it making Jongin whine out loud and Soo lets out a breathy laugh.

“God you’re so eager for it. You want my mouth Jongin don’t you? Desperate for my tongue to be around your useless little cock aren’t you? Come on use your words whore. Beg for what you want.” He says, his fingers dancing around the shaft of Jongin’s dick, teasing him with not enough contact, making him buck into the touch and Soo’s hand immediately pushes his hip down with a look of warning on his face. “Beg whore.”

Jongin once more swallows his pride and looks at Kyungsoo in the eyes, “Please Kyungsoo, please _please_ suck my dick. I need it please.” He’s starting to have that glazed over look in his eye that makes Soo drunk with power so he takes pity on him.

“Good boy, begging like such a depraved little slut.” He says before he licks the slit where his precum might as well be dripping out and begins to suck on his dick and Jongin has never felt such mad pleasure in his life. He feels like all his nerves are electric and like everything in him has been set on fire.

Jongin moans loudly as Kyungsoo begins to take him deeper, his hands lightly running across his balls, the sensations of both making him feel erratically pleasured and Jongin begins to plead for nothing, “Yes yes yes. Please Soo please please please. Feels so so good.”

Kyungsoo pulls off his dick and raises an eyebrow, “Who knew once you got slutty, you got talky. Almost makes me wanna gag you so I don’t have to hear you get more fuck brained.” He goes back down to sucking him off and Jongin eyes cross from how much pleasure he’s feeling. Trying to keep his hips down and his arms above his head while being sent through a whirlwind of pleasure he’s never experience before.

Jongin can feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming as Kyungsoo sucks him off, making his head spin. He takes him deeper into his mouth and Jongin feels his dick hit the back of his throat and he almost cums from that sensation alone. Kyungsoo continues to take him down until his nose is touching his pelvis and looks up and Jongin and the feeling he gets is something he can only describe as owned.

The older boy pulls off him and begins to jerk him off quick and fast, sensing his closeness and seeing in his face how desperate he is to cum. “What if I made you cum this slut? From nothing but my hand and my spit. You would love that wouldn’t you bitch?” Jongin nods erratically, his body screaming for release when Kyungsoo lets go of his dick and smiles like the trademark sadist he is when Kyungsoo whines at the loss of touch.

“You’re not cumming until we’ve both fucked, and that’s if I let you then.” He says, getting up from the bed and asks Jongin where his lube and condoms are and despite his fucked out mind, breathes out an answer. Kyungsoo retrieves the items and the younger boy spreads his legs, expecting that Kyungsoo will begin to finger him, but instead he hears a laugh from in the room.

“You thought you were going to get fucked by me, how precious.” Kyungsoo begins to strip and Jongin has a sudden realization that makes him feel all too dizzy. “You don’t deserve to feel my dick inside your slutty little hole today. Since you’re such a dom, you’re gonna fuck me, and if I don’t like it, you’re gonna keep fucking me until I do.”

After getting undressed, Kyungsoo lays on the bed, across from Jongin and spreads his legs open, beginning to tease himself, staring at Jongin intensely the whole time before finally lubing his fingers and begin to trace his hole, letting out a low moan in the process that has Jongin wanting to scream for the shorter boy to fuck him.

“I guess you were right about one thing Nini.” Kyungsoo says as he inserts one finger inside himself, throwing his head back at the sensation, “I do like bottoming. You know why I like bottoming?”

Jongin shakes his head, “No sir.” he responds as his eyes stay glue to the man’s hand that’s currently fucking himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t reply for a few minutes, too immersed in his own pleasure, having put two and now three fingers in himself and Jongin feels like it honestly might be possible for him to cum untouched at the sight of someone else’s pleasure.

“I like it because even though you’re technically the one fucking me, I’m still the one in control. I’m still the one who tells you when you can cum. I’m the one who’s getting fucked but you’re still being made into a whiny little pathetic bitch just from being inside me. And you love it.” Kyungsoo says, moving towards him, having prepped himself enough. He places the condom over Jongin’s dick, the sheer action making the man whine as Soo raises above him.

“Say it Jongin. Tell me what you are or I’ll leave you here and make you watch me cum and not touch you at all. What are you?” Kyungsoo says and Jongin feels so belittled and so warm at one time as he utters the words, “Your pathetic little bitch. I’m your pathetic little bitch. Please please please let me fuck you.”

Kyungsoo groans, “Fuck you’re such a slut, I hope you fuck as good as you talk.” He begins to slide down on his dick and Jongin takes in such a quick breath of air he actually gets light headed.

Soo sets the beginning pace, allowing himself to adjust to Jongin’s size and once he does, somehow he manages to look at him bored and raises an eyebrow, “Well get on with it dumb whore. Fuck me since you’re such a dom. Don’t touch me though, I don’t want you having too much fun with my ass.”

Jongin begins to fuck up into Kyungsoo hard, causing the man to make absolutely sinful noises and Kyungsoo starts to pinch his nimples while riding him and if there was a way to take pictures and save a memory in your head forever, that sight would be it.

The younger boy begins to fuck into him harder and faster, knowing that he’s getting closer and Kyungsoo begins to clench around him and meet his thrust, making them both become more and more desperate for their orgasms.

Kyungsoo leans down and begins to fuck down into Jongin, holding his still above head hands together, and now staring him into eyes, radiating pure control and Jongin melts for it. “How would all your little subs feel if they saw you now. You being made into the stupid little slut you are while fucking me? Bucking your stupid little hips into me so quickly just so you can ask me to cum and hope you I let you.”

Jongin moans at the thought of being exposed like that publicly, him beginning to move even faster and Kyungsoo moans at the relentless fucking he’s getting and somehow still keeps the same amount of intensity. Jongin’s head is spinning and he realizes quickly that he needs to cum soon, “Sir, sir can I please cum can I please please cum, I need to so bad please _please please._ ”

He ignores his pleas, continuing to tease him “What do you even like to be called when you dom huh? Daddy right? I wonder if any of your little whores would ever call you that again if that saw you getting owned by me the way you are now. I bet they wouldn’t think you’re so big and bad would they Daddy?” Jongin has never heard anything hotter than him being degraded by the word he usually uses to establish his control.

“Personally I’d prefer Master. Reminds you constantly that I own you, doesn’t it? And you love that don’t you bitch?” Kyungsoo says and Jongin moans out a high pitched yes and Kyungsoo continues, “What’s my name baby. Tell me who it is that’s making you into the pathetic little whore you’ve always been.” Jongin screams, “Master you master only you only you. Please please let me cum. Please I need it so _so_ bad.”

Kyungsoo begins to choke him again and Jongin feels like he’s going to explode from pleasure that he’s never experienced before, “You need to cum bitch? Why am I not surprised that you’re already about to cum. Desperate little submissive whores never stop. What are you huh Jongin? Tell me what you are.”

His eyes rolls back when Kyungsoo clenches around him extremely hard and he shouts, “A desperate little submissive whore! Fuck please master please please let me cum please.” Kyungsoo grinds against and feels Jongin hit his prostate and moans his name and Jongin just barely holds back.

“Who owns you Jongin?”

Kyungsoo eggs on and Jongin reciprocates easily, so close, so gone that he can’t even stand it. “You master you you you.”

“Who does your dick belong to?”

“You Master fuck _you you you please_.” Jongin rambles, feeling himself losing control.

Kyungsoo twist his nipple, knowing he’s at his end and Jongin screams, “Who are you a subby little fuck brained, desperate fucking bitch for?”

“Master only master- god please _I can’t-_ master please.” He says with tears running down his face and Kyungsoo finally takes pity on him.

“Cum slut.”

Jongin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he’s almost positive he almost blacks out from too much pleasure as he cums. He’s never had an orgasm that intense and he just feels completely boneless and spent after. It’s the first time he’s ever felt completely fulfilled. Unable to even move but Kyungsoo isn’t done.

He begins to jerk himself off hard and quick and if it was possible to become fully hard again in less than two minutes, he thinks he would’ve done it. Kyungsoo begins to start moaning loudly and looks Jongin the eye before he asks the next question, “Can I cum on your face.”

“Fuck please please cum on my face. Ruin me.” Jongin says without even realizing it and before he know it, Soo is leaning above him jerking himself off right in front of his mouth and it’s like the older man loses control of the profane things coming out of his mouth.

“God you’re so pretty like this slut. Willing to let me make you messy, cum on your face and make you my bitch. No one else can ruin you like I am. Fuck you’re so good such a good whore for Master fuck. _Fuck Jongin_.” He moans and throws his head back as he cums after Jongin licked the tip of his dick and put it in his mouth briefly. Pushing Soo over the edge, ropes of his cum paint the younger boys face, making him feel incredibly owned.

Once Kyungsoo calms down he lays next to Jongin and gets some of his cum from Jongin’s face and taste it and he whimpers at the sight. Soo raises his eyebrow and takes some of his cum for Jongin’s face with his fingers and holds it up to his mouth. He opens up immediately and begins to suck on Kyungsoo’s fingers and he groans at the feeling of the taller boy’s tongue on his finger before he smirks and pulls his fingers out, playfully saying, “Slut.”

The older boy gets up to go get a wet towel from the bathroom and grabs a glass of water from the kitchen and when he returns, he wipes Jongin’s face and kisses him softly and sweetly, reassuringly.

“Did you enjoy that? I know it was a lot for you, especially considering you haven’t subbed before. How are you doing?” Kyungsoo says, moving Jongin’s sweat drenched hair out of the way to kiss his forehead and the younger boy can’t even help the blush that rises on his face.

He stammers, “I-I loved it. My arms hurt a little but mostly I was just surprised you really dommed me. I still am. I always pictured it the other way around. But I couldn’t have asked for better.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and over exaggerates his surprise.

“Wow this is the first time I’ve ever heard you not complain about getting fucked! A miracle truly.” Kyungsoo said jokingly and Jongin pouted at him, “Hey! Maybe I overdramatized a _little_ but something really was missing. I definitely found it though.” He says shyly and now it’s Soo’s turn to blush.

“Well, I always knew what you needed, but next time if you want, we can see what else you like? Try a few things out so you can have the switch exploration you need?” He says jokingly and Jongin smiles so wide he feels his cheeks hurt a little.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Kyungsoo smiles back and Jongin nuzzles into his neck, enjoying each other’s embraces until they both eventually drift into sleep, drunk in each other’s warm and both genuinely happy and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> whew so that was a ride if you enjoyed lemme know and it would be thoroughly appreciated :)


End file.
